


I Hunger for Your Love

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lando yearns to be close to Max, but it's more than just hunger... he's in love.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I Hunger for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).

> Thank you so so much for stepping in as a pinch hitter for the secret santa! You're a star ⭐
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift 💖

Pretending to be drunk was one of the least fun things about team celebrations, but the win felt nice, and the only thing that would have made it better was if Lando could have been here.

There was something comforting about his presence, and Max had wondered why for a long time, but all he knew was he liked having Lando around.

There were so many people crammed around him in the club, their hearts beating so loudly that Max felt it vibrating through his soul.

Clenching his hands into fists, he rushed outside for some fresh air, his fangs poking at his lips, and even the music was taunting him, pounding like a heart racing.

He spent the night wondering what Lando was up to, wishing that he would appear.

*

Lando was on a flight when he felt the hunger set in, cravings so deep that it felt like his stomach was going to claw its way out of his body. But this wasn’t a hunger that plane food could satisfy

He opened his phone, shielding the screen so that no one could see what he was looking at, before scrolling through Instagram, looking a scantily clad women and topless guys, his urges fading as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

There was only one thing on his mind.

Max.

***

Just hearing Max’s voice was enough to stop the urges, temporarily at least, and Lando was counting down the hours until they would see each other again.

They were going to hang out after the race, and Lando couldn’t contain his hunger.

He was sure that he looked like a love struck teenager every time that Max was close, and there was something about Max’s presence that made him feel like he’s would understand, rather than freaking out about it like every other human Lando had revealed his true identity to.

Max felt different from them, but was that worth risking his freedom for?

*

"Look at this." Max snorted in laughter as he showed Lando the meme on his phone.

It was a picture of Lando sitting in the garage, next to a painting of a prince that looked suspiciously like Lando, but it was over five hundred years old.

Lando cursed the memes that he loved, usually they brought him joy, but this one hit far too close to home.

Now there was no way that Max would believe him if he told him he was an immortal being.

"Handsome guy." Lando stuck his tongue out, hoping that it would be enough to change the subject.

"It looks so much like you." Max stared at his phone screen, his smile shining out, and Lando wished that he could lean in and kiss him.

He wished that he could just have the courage to ask Max out. but he had no idea if Max was interested in him, or anyone for that matter.

But Max wasn't taking any of the subtle hints he was dropping, either he wasn't interested and didn't want to say anything because of their friendship, or he was oblivious to the flirting, and Lando had no idea which one it was.

He hoped that it was the latter, but he didn't know if that was just his own wishful thinking.

Lando let his leg rest against Max's while they played video games, but apart from a little spark, there was nothing.

*

Max could feel the warm blood rushing through Lando's veins, his hunger bubbling up, and it took all of his self-control to push those urges down.

He had a nice bloody steak waiting for him when he got back to his room, and that would have to satisfy his urges for now.

But it wasn't going to last forever, and he knew that he had to find a better supply of blood.

Fast.

***

Lando had borrowed a friend's car so that no one would recognise his car which had been splashed all over social media to make the team happy. Even a hire car could easily be traced back to him if people really wanted to.

He parked up in what looked like a dark abandoned corner of a nearby forest, and he pulled his scarf up over his mouth and nose, his hood covering his hair, and dressed head to toe in black no one would notice him creeping around the forest.

In all his years as an incubus, he'd never failed to be surprised by the creativity humans showed when it came to sex.

He sat lurking in the darkness, soaking up their lustful energy as they went about their activities.

It wasn’t the same as directly feeding, but right now, it was the best that he could manage.

*

Max flinched as he drank the cold pig's blood, but it was all that he could get without raising suspicions.

It was enough to dull the blood lust that was growing with each passing day, but he couldn't live like this for much longer.

He needed real human blood.

***

Max had spent the weekend dazed and confused, his ears ringing with the sound of human hearts beating all around him, the steady rhythm luring him closer, and it had taken all of his self-control not to just drink a little bit from an unsuspecting person lurking around the paddock.

But the paddock was so busy that there was no way he could take more than a sip without someone seeing him.

He didn't trust himself to stop.

*

Max thought about ignoring all the messages from Lando, scared to be around him when he was this hungry, but being with Lando was one of the few things that brought him joy, especially when he was in this much pain.

So, he invited him over.

*

Lando showed up after what felt like a couple of minutes, and Max wondered if Lando was staying at the same hotel, or if he'd zoned out due to the hunger.

"Good race today." Lando rushed in for a hug, and Max could feel the warm blood surging through his veins, the spark making him smile, and his lips grazed over Lando’s neck, his fangs yearning to be free.

Lando made himself comfy on the bed, and Max didn’t know what else to say, so he sat down next to him, like he wasn’t thinking about drinking his blood.

They played video games, Lando winning every time, even though he was just a human, but Max couldn’t focus when he knew that a tasty meal was sitting right there, that he could take a sip and no one would ever know.

Max put his controller down, watching as Lando won. Again.

“Not like you to just admit defeat like that.” Lando snorted in laughter but his smile faded when he turned to see Max.

Max shrugged, his energy fading, and he tried to force a smile on to his face, but he couldn’t quite manage it.

“You look pale,” Lando said, reaching out to stroke the side of his face, and he could feel the lust radiating out from Max, so thick in the air that Lando could taste it, sweet and salty, like a delicious chocolate truffle.

"I'm just hungry, that's all." Max said it without thinking, and he froze when he realised that he'd said too much.

“I’ll order room service.” Lando shuffled to the side of the bed, grabbing the menu so that Max could see it.

“Thank you, for being a friend.” Max reached out for Lando’s hand, holding it tight as Lando stared at him in confusion.

Lando could taste Max’s lust hanging in the air, and he tried to sense his quickening heart rate so that he could predict the moment that he’d lean in for a kiss.

But there was nothing.

Lando let his fingers brush over Max’s wrist, his arousal growing, but there was no hint of a pulse, at all.

That could only mean one thing.

“You’re a vampire?”

Max looked as shocked as Lando felt, and he realised that it must have been why he felt so close to Max, he could tell that they were both immortal beings.

“No, I just have a really shallow pulse.” Max’s hand tensed, but Lando didn’t let him pull it away.

Max smiled, looking Lando in the eye, and he saw his beautiful blue eyes turn black, like ink was being poured over them.

“What the fuck?” Max’s first though was werewolf, or some sort of were animal, but he should have been able to smell that on him.

Lando smelt sweet, like a rich dessert, and Max couldn’t think of any animal like that.

“What are you?”

“I’m an incubus.”

“Like the demons?” Max frowned and Lando could tell he was overwhelmed. “You need sex to live?”

“Not sex necessarily, but sexual energy, even then the stories about us really overstated how much the average incubus needs.” Lando shrugged. “Sex sells.”

Max sat quietly, still holding Lando’s hand, and Lando felt relieved that Max was just a little confused rather than disgusted.

He couldn’t bear to see him running away in fear, clutching a cross and trying to exorcise the demon from him. Although that was what Lando got for dating a priest.

“How old are you?” Lando hoped that letting Max talk about himself would give him time to process everything.

“Twenty-two.”

Lando snorted in laughter and Max didn’t know what was so funny.

“How old are you really?”

“Twenty-two.” Max looked confused, and Lando felt his stomach twist into knots.

“You’re new?”

Max didn’t understand what Lando was asking, so he asked him the same question.

“How old are you?”

“Over a thousand year strong old, I lost track some time during the crusades.” Lando yawned, he’d been around for so long that everything had merged, he even remembered the building of the Clifton Bridge as though it was yesterday.

“So... are your family all...?” Max had no idea what the correct term to use was, and he trailed off, hoping Lando wouldn’t be offended.

“The spawn of Satan?”

“Sorry.” Max looked down at his hands, and Lando reached out to touch his cheek, his skin so soft and warm.

“It’s okay.”

“But how can you be immortal, when I remember you being a teenager?”

“I can make people see whatever I want them to.” Lando sat back, his mousy brown curls growing longer and paler by the second until masses of blond curls were draped over his shoulders.

“That’s amazing.” Max reached out to touch Lando’s hair, his mind unable to believe what he was seeing, the curls and waves perfectly arranged as though he was a model in a shampoo commercial..

“You should be able to do it too?” Lando looked confused, his hair returning to his normal wild curls. “Didn’t your sire teach you?”

“No, it all happened so fast.” Max tensed, his face set to neutral, hiding the fear and panic gripping his body. “I woke up the next morning and I... I was like this.”

Lando rushed in for a hug, his heart beating fast as Max felt his fangs extend, and he yelped as they cut his lip.

“Are you hungry?” Lando looked at him with so much love and affection in his eyes, and Max felt accepted for the first time in his life.

Max nodded, his stomach felt hollow, as though he’d been locked in his bedroom without food for days.

Lando held out his wrist, a smile on his face as he brought it up to Max’s lips.

“I haven’t fed in a while either, but I can spare a little blood.” Lando let his wrist brush against Max’s lips, but Max couldn’t find the courage to bite down, scared to hurt Lando.

“I heal quickly, so you don’t have to worry about hurting me.”

Seeing Lando offering himself up as though it was no big deal, was the kindest thing that anyone had ever done for Max.

He knew that the quicker he did it the less pain it would cause Lando, and he closed his eyes as he bit down, the metallic taste of blood combined with something sweet, like caramel and chocolate truffles.

“You taste amazing.” Max licked his lips, his whole body tingling like he’d just touched a live wire, and he couldn’t help but notice that he was rock hard.

Now that he’d fed sufficiently, he had enough blood to blush, trying to pull the duvet over so that he could hide himself.

“Sorry, should have warned you about the side effects.” Lando dragged his eyes over him, his grin growing bigger as he reached down to give Max a stroke.

Max groaned, a noise of pure lust that had Lando licking his lips in anticipation, and Max rushed in for a kiss.

Lando’s soft lips felt perfect pressed against his own, and Max couldn’t believe that this was happening.

They kissed until Lando was breathless, both of them grinning like the dorks in love that they were.

“How… What’s the best way to feed you?”

Lando grinned, the lust thick in the air, and he inhaled it all in as he straddled Max.

“I want everything that you’re willing to offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
